1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve for controlling the flow of working fluid and, more particularly to a control valve provided with an actuator that electrically adjusts the valve opening degree.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive air conditioner is generally configured such that it includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, and so forth arranged in a refrigerant circulation passage. Various types of control valves are provided (see Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance). Here, these various types of control valves are used to switch the refrigerant circulation passages according to the operation state in such a refrigeration cycle and regulate the flow rate of refrigerant. A mechanical valve, which opens and closes a valve section through a balance between the force exerted by a pressure received from the refrigerant and the biasing force of a spring opposing the force exerted thereby, and an electrically driven valve, provided with an actuator for electrically regulating the opening degree of the valve section from the outside, are used, as appropriate, as the control valves used herein.